1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of windshields and fairings for motorcycles, and more particularly to a fairing vent for directing air toward the engine or rider.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of products have been designed to better protect the motorcycle rider from the myriad of problems and dangers which arise from motorcycle riding. A major concern involves the comfort and safety of riders with respect to articles which may strike the rider as he is moving. Articles carried by the air and items which may be thrown up from the street or from other vehicles could easily injure or otherwise interfere with the unprotected rider. Without some type of protective enclosure the rider is also more susceptible to rain and cold and also the tiring effect of fighting the flow of air which comes with riding at high speeds. Energy efficiency is also enhanced as a result of the increased gas mileage provided by the aerodynamics of the fairings.
Motorcycle windshields have been in use for some time. They are desirable in that they are generally inexpensive, light-weight, and simple to install on the motorcycle. Windshields, however, provide only very minimal protection to the motorcycle rider. The windshields particularly fail to afford protection for the rider's hands, arms and legs.
Motorcycle fairings provide increased protection for the motorcycle rider, and generally are of two types. Fairings which are mounted on the handlebars comprise formed windshields attached to a fiberglass base, the fairing being mounted upon the handlebars with brackets. This type of fairing still fails to provide good body protection for the rider, and is generally unstable and will vibrate at highway speeds. Frame-mounted fairings afford the motorcycle rider the maximum amount of body protection. These "full" fairings, however, are expensive, heavy, and detract from the aesthetic appearance of the motorcycle. They also require much time and effort for installation on the motorcycle, and the stability and vibration resistance of the full fairings should be improved.